Heimerdinger/SkinsTrivia
Trivia * Heimerdinger fue diseñado por Ezreal. * La voz de Heimerdinger es de Dennis Collins Johnson, quien hace las voces de y . * Su nombre es una combinación de nombres de [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._Robert_Oppenheimer J. Robert Oppen'heimer'], un físico quien es considerado el "Padre de la bomba atómica" y [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erwin_Schr%C3%B6dinger Erwin Schrö'dinger'], uno de los padres de la mecánica cuántica. * La animación de caminar de Heimerdinger es frecuentemente referida por los jugadores y Rioteros como "derpy", destacando como una de sus cualidades únicas, tal como muestra este vídeo. * Previo a su rework, Heimerdinger solo era capáz de colocar 2 torretas. De todas formas, era posible tener 3 activas usando un bug con de . Si 2 torretas se colocaban y una de ellas era afectada por la habilidad, Heimerdinger podía colocar una más durante el éstasis. * Heimerdinger es el único campeón que puede curar a las torretas con su pasiva . Después de su actualización, la habilidad solo afecta a sus torretas. * Activar ACTUALIZACIÓN!!! le dará a Heimerdinger una mejora que dice "Más duro, mejor, más rápido, más fuerte" , esto es una referencia a una canción de Daft Punk con ese nombre traducido. * Cuando Heimerdinger consigue una Pentakill, dirá su frase "¡Eureka!", la cuál muestra su alegría al haber podido "corregir" el estado de vida de sus oponentes. Es puramente cosmético. Frases * His walking quote "For great science" is a reference to the internet meme "For great justice", which originated from the Engrish translation of the game Zero Wing. * His other walking quote, "Back, you dirty ape, back!" is a reference toPlanet of the Apes. * In yet another one of his walking quotes, he'll say "Raise your what?", which is a reference to "ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ", which was posted by Michael Santana on his twitter account. Michael Santana (Imaqtpie from Team Dignitas) is a well-known Heimerdinger player. * }},"i":0}}]}" data-parsoid="{"stx":"html","dsr":3232,3246,null,null,"pi":[[{"k":"1","spc":"","","",""}]]}" style="white-space: nowrap">http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Rumble Rumble'sLeague Judgment contains a quote from Heimerdinger, who insults him in a technical manner: "The probability of your continued existence is rapidly approaching zero." * "¡Ajá, 42, lo sabía!" pero, ¿cuál era la pregunta?, y, "42... solo es algo acerca de ese número",'' es una referencia a ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Guía del viajero intergaláctico en español).'' Aspectos * Heimerdinger Alienigena es una referencia aMars Attacks!'', una pelicula comica sobre una invasion alienigena. ** El aspecto cambia como se ven las torretas aTorretas Alienígenas Invasoras. * Heimerdinger el Mecánico cambia como se ven las torretas a locomotoras . ** En la imagen de fondo aparece el vehículo volador deEnchúlame la Corkinave. * La imagen de fondo en Heimerdinger Estallido es usada cuando la tienda deLeague of Legendsestá bajo mantenimiento. Relations * }},"i":0}}]}" data-parsoid="{"stx":"html","dsr":4304,4323,null,null,"pi":[[{"k":"1","spc":"","","",""}]]}" style="white-space: nowrap">http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Heimerdinger Heimerdingerfabrico los googles de }},"i":0}}]}" data-parsoid="{"stx":"html","dsr":4332,4349,null,null,"pi":[[{"k":"1","spc":"","","",""}]]}" style="white-space: nowrap">Master Yi, the Seven Lenses of Insight. * }},"i":0}}]}" data-parsoid="{"stx":"html","dsr":4476,4495,null,null,"pi":[[{"k":"1","spc":"","","",""}]]}" style="white-space: nowrap">http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Heimerdinger Heimerdingertambien fabrico el helicoptero ROFL (Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter) de }},"i":0}}]}" data-parsoid="{"stx":"html","dsr":4509,4522,null,null,"pi":[[{"k":"1","spc":"","","",""}]]}" style="white-space: nowrap">http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Corki Corki. Categoría:Campeón/Aspectos y Trivia Categoría:2011 Snowdown Showdown